


Soft

by charminglydrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charminglydrarry/pseuds/charminglydrarry
Summary: Just a quick ficlet about drarry that I quickly whipped up





	Soft

“I never told you this but I think you have the prettiest eyes,” Draco said.   
They were laying on the floor in Draco’s room, facing one another. It was pretty late, he noticed, as the moonlight streamed in the window. Harry had planned to leave after dinner but then Draco had invited him up to his room and he couldn’t say no.   
Harry’s mouth went dry. He could barely stammer a thanks.  
“They’re like my favorite color.”  
“Is that why your room is decorated in all green? Because you’re obsessed with me?”   
“This is Slytherin green. Yours are emerald green.”  
Harry rolled onto his back. “There’s a difference?”  
“Yeah.”  
Harry swallowed. “Your eyes are pretty too.” He meant to say at as confidently as Draco but he wound up whispering.  
“Thanks,” Draco said, rolling onto his back.   
“I don’t know how to say this in a non-awkward way but your face is kind of perfect.”  
“Potter.”  
“I mean, you have these like perfect eyelashes and a perfectly kissable mouth.”  
“Potter.”  
“Yes?”  
“What are we doing?”  
“You invited me up here.”  
“Four hours ago.”  
Harry paused, “Do you want me to leave?”  
“No,” he said, “I like having you here.”  
“I like your voice.”  
Draco didn’t say anything.   
“Why do you always call me Potter?”   
Draco shrugged. He stood up and moved over to his bed. “Just habit, I guess.”  
Harry got up and followed him. “Well, I want to hear you say my name.”  
Draco brought his mouth to Harry’s ear and whispered, “Harry.”  
“Oh, my Merlin,” Harry murmured. Then he swallowed, “Did you invite me up here to do impure things?”  
Draco laughed. “Impure things?”  
“Just answer the question.”  
“Yes. I mean, my parents aren’t here. We’re in my room. But I did ask you up here four hours ago,” Draco said.  
“You could have said something.”  
Draco groaned. “It took so much just to ask you up here. And it’s not like we’re dating.”  
Harry nodded, “Right.” Harry could barely stand. Did Draco want something to happen with them? Well, of course he did, he had just admitted that. But did Harry want to do something Draco? He had just spent four hours alone in his room with him. Maybe he did have an ulterior motive.  
“Potter? It’s okay if you don’t have feelings for me, I can just walk you out.”  
“Didn’t I just say this say you had a kissable mouth?” Harry said.  
Draco looked flustered. “All right, so you want to do this?”  
“I need to see if that mouth is as kissable as it looks,” Harry said.  
Draco smiled. He leaned up against his bed and Harry moved closer. Draco pulled Harry in close and kissed him gently. His mouth was as kissable as it looked, Harry found.  
“Well?” Draco said, moving away.  
Harry was dizzy. “What?”  
“My mouth.”  
“Definitely kissable. I’ll need to kiss you again to be sure,” Harry said.  
Draco nodded and Harry kissed him again. Harry untucked Draco’s shirt and slid his hands up his chest. Draco sucked in a breath and moved his hands through Harry’s hair.   
Draco climbed up onto his bed and pulled Harry on top of him.   
“Wow,” Harry whispered, “This is the same guy who invited me to his room and waited four hours to make a move?”  
“Shut up,” Draco said.  
“Make me,” Harry said.   
Draco grinned and caught Harry’s mouth in another kiss. Harry sat up and pulled off his shirt.   
“I’m all for you undressing but I really need your mouth on mine.”  
“Relax,” Harry said. He started unbuttoning Draco’s shirt. “We have all night.”   
Draco grinned and pulled Harry’s face back to his.


End file.
